


si pudieras darle otro nombre a las rosas

by GardeniaBlin



Category: South Park
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardeniaBlin/pseuds/GardeniaBlin
Summary: Un inocente contacto en internet desata un infierno en South Park. Ambientada en relación al capítulo de NAMBLA así que ya saben :v under, violencia. Pedofilia, blabla. Al que me denuncie lo mato, jajaja. Ya en serio, es ficción. Pasen un buen rato :3





	1. Chapter 1

Una vida sin recibir un "no" claro y conciso a tiempo le fueron haciendo más que un niño mimado, una bomba de tiempo. Sin absolutamente nada de resistencia a la frustración, se nublaba al primer rechazo o cambio de planes y así nublado tomaba decisiones sin pensar en las consecuencias. A medida que tecleaba en la computadora de su madre, iba olvidando el motivo de su enojo con sus amigos pero no la decisión de cambiarlos por personas más maduras y con su mismo nivel cultural. Él siempre fue más listo y despierto que esos idiotas bobalicones. Recordaba que su madre alguna vez había mencionado una red social para conocer hombres y eso es lo que Eric buscaba. Hombres adultos, no niños. No le tomó nada entrar y publicar su fotografía, con una descripción debajo que dejara en claro que su lenguaje era maduro, nada infantil. Debió resistir la tentación de colocar una cara feliz al final.

Apenas apretó la tecla para publicar su perfil, ya tenía más solicitudes de las que podía contar. Seguro los había dejado impresionados. Leía retazos de palabras" bello, inteligente, amigo, reunión, cita, lengua" sin detenerse en ninguna conversación en específico. No hasta llegar a una en especial que le llamó la atención. Adjuntaba una foto de un tren infantil acondicionado en un enorme patio, con sólo una sencilla frase debajo.

"¿ Te gustaría venir a jugar a casa?"


	2. Palabras

Ser niño es un arma de doble filo. Podía fingir que no comprendía ciertas cosas y nadie lo miraba con desconfianza, saliéndose con la suya. Podía fingir una inocencia que no había. Pero había cosas que realmente no comprendía. Como ¿ Por qué el hombre en internet que le prometió un viaje en su tren infantil no había querido darle otra forma de contactarlo? Alegaba no tener un teléfono inteligente y él no podía creerlo. Sólo los pobres en esos tiempos carecían de algo tan vital como un Smartphone. Y por la foto que le había mostrado, podía ver que ese hombre no pasaba hambres como Kenny. Resopló, rodando los ojos al ver el mensaje de texto que le había mandado. Siempre que lo contactaba lo hacía de un número distinto. Sus amigos no sabían nada porque el hombre le dijo que podían ponerse celosos y ya lo creía. Sobre todo Kyle, siempre sentía envidia de que él fuera mejor en todo. Además ellos eran unos niños y seguro no podrían comprender las pláticas avanzadas que sostenían. Se aburría en clases, esperando la hora de encerrarse por horas en su habitación, charlando con su amigo. A veces pidiendo un consejo o incluso buscando un regaño. Le gustaba que le amenazara con bloquearlo si no le mostraba la tarea terminada. No era que necesitara orden en su vida, él era un alma libre. Pero de alguna manera le hacía sentir cuidado. Era estúpido, para eso tenía a su madre. Bueno. A veces. En realidad. No. Esos pensamientos estaban adentro adentro en su alma y no iba a volver a dejar que salieran.

-Me gustaría conocerte, siempre me das excusas y me estoy aburriendo. Sabes que hay muchos más adultos que quieren jugar conmigo- tecleó, manchando las teclas con el naranja de las frituras.

-Lo sé, cariño, pero te apuesto que ninguno de ellos tiene esto-  la bolsa de frituras se deslizó de sus manos al ver la fotografía que le había mandado. Una enorme rueda de la fortuna junto al tren infantil que antes le había mostrado- te he estado posponiendo las fechas porque quiero darte una sorpresa. Te quiero dar lo que mereces, sólo si prometes ser un niño bueno-

-Voy a ser el niño más bueno que hayas conocido si me prometes no hacer fila para montarme-Más que adularlo, estaba atacando un punto desconocido en Eric. Algo que le hacía desear más motes cariñosos, más "buenas noches, cepilla tus dientes" algo que realmente le hacía desear mirar el rostro tras las letras y saber que era real. Porque necesitaba que fuera real-¿Tus hijos no se ponen celosos de que compartas sus juegos?-

-Oh, bebé. No tengo hijos. Pero amaría escucharte llamarme papi-

La idea de esa palabra saliendo de sus labios fue más dulce de lo que pudo manejar.   
  



	3. Invitaciones

Fue un accidente que Kyle viera esa foto. Un accidente que le abrió la posibilidad de presumir sus relaciones adultas y ganarse el estatus de madurez que tanto mencionaba, alardeando además que sí, en efecto, esa enorme fuente de chocolate en el patio era real y sería suya pronto.

 

-No seas mentiroso, gordo ¿Quién querría ser tu amigo? Ni siquiera nosotros te soportamos-  le aventó el celular al rostro, fastidiado.

-Estás celoso porque yo maduré primero y ya no quiero jugar tus tontos juegos de mesa como niño de jardín- apretó el celular entre sus dedos con rabia.

 

-Tan maduro que todavía tienes amigos imaginarios- intervino Stan, haciendo que el pelirrojo riera con burla.

-Les voy a demostrar y se van a tener qué tragar sus palabras- comenzó a marcar el último número que le había dado, con esperanza de escuchar una voz.Nunca había hablado con él realmente así que no sabía cómo se escuchaba.

-¿Eric? ¿ Pasa algo, bebé?- suspiró ante la rasposa voz masculina.

 

-Mis amigos no creen que tú seas mi amigo, dicen que nadie querría ser mi amigo- usó ese tono meloso que le conseguía un postre extra siempre, mientras arrugaba los labios- ¿No hay problema si te pongo en el altavoz?-

 

-Claro que no-esperó hasta escuchar el tono difuso que indicaba el altavoz para seguir hablando- tus amigos también pueden ser mis amigos si ellos quieren- Stan y Kyle  se miraron entre sí , con los ojos completamente abiertos- Sólo si ellos lo quieren, claro- 

 

-No creo que deba estar hablando con niños, señor- Eric abrió la boca pero Kyle alcanzó a hablar primero - se escucha bastante viejo-

-Bueno,jajaja, no puedo negarte eso, soy viejo. Puede que sea un poco mayor que tu padre, quizá de la misma edad ¿Acaso no hablas con tu padre por ser algo mayor?-

-Es distinto, él es mi papá, lo conozco usted es un extraño-

-Claro, es bueno que no confíes en nadie. Es peligroso hablar con extraños, pero yo soy amigo de Eric. No soy un total extraño ¿ No es cierto?- Kyle se quedó unos minutos en silencio, meditando-

-El gordo dice que usted le prometió una fuente de chocolate y otras tonterías pero nosotros no le creemos- interrumpió Stan, acercándose a la bocina para ser perfectamente audible- a mí me parece que son un par de mentirosos que deliran juntos y por eso se han hecho amigos-

 

-Jajajaj, Dios bendito, amo estas generaciones y su desenvoltura. En mis tiempos no me hubiera atrevido a hablarle así a un adulto. Apuesto que eres un niño con muchas agallas ¿ No es cierto? Pero, lamento desmentirte, cada fotografía corresponde a mi patio. Lo he estado construyendo con la esperanza de que alguien venga a jugar y Eric parece tan entusiasmado que me he estado esforzando por cumplir sus pedimentos para no decepcionarlo. Si dudan de mi palabra, por supuesto que pueden hacernos compañía. Tengo amigos que estarían dispuestos a cumplir sus deseos si se los piden-

-Me parece un poco raro que sea así de amable con unos niños que no conoce-

-Pequeño, la amabilidad es un pilar de la sociedad que ha sido vulnerado con el paso de los años. Quizá te parezca anticuado pero así es como somos mis amigos y yo, nos gusta ser unos caballeros. Te apuesto que puedes aprender bastante hablando con gente un poco mayor que tú-

-¿Si aceptamos ser amigos suyos, también podremos tener lo que pidamos?-

-¡Yo no voy a compartirte, Dylan! ¡ Menos con este estúpido hippie y este maldito judío!-

-Eric, por favor, te he pedido que modules tu vocabulario.No lo repetiré- fue una sorpresa ver la rapidez con la que el castaño se sonrojó, guardando silencio- Como te he dicho, mis amigos están igual de dispuestos a forjar una amistad como la nuestra, si ustedes están de acuerdo pueden pasarme sus números y yo los contactaré con ellos-

 

-¿Por una fuente de chocolate? Por supuesto- Stan comenzó a dictar su número y el de Kyle- Yo soy Stan, mi amigo es Kyle ¿ Podemos decirle esto a otros amigos? Apuesto que Kenny también quiere tener un amigo-

 

-¿ Hay más niños dispuestos a ser amigos de adultos? Eric, mi niño, eres un ángel puesto en mi camino. Claro ¿Qué les parece si hacemos una reunión? Ustedes junten a todos sus amigos y yo haré lo mismo. Podemos ir a su ciudad si nos lo permiten-

 

-Yo no veo problema mientras ustedes paguen-

 

-Lo haremos, cariño. Hasta el último centavo-


	4. Líneas

Eric no soportaba los segundos puestos. Debía ser el de la última palabra y el primero en la fila. Necesitaba destacar, reafirmar que era una persona más especial que ninguna otra y no podía ser tratado como el resto. Él merecía siempre el primer y mejor lugar. Nunca importaba el modo sino el resultado. Podía ser suave y dulce, condescendiente cuando era necesario o armar berrinches que hacían voltear cada cabeza cercana. No importaba, él no recibía un "no" jamás.

Aunque debía admitir que Dylan había sido un hueso duro de roer. Debió usar sus trucos más sucios, sus lágrimas más grandes. Su completo autocontrol para no contestar los mensajes durante días hasta que lo hizo ceder a su exigencia de llevarlo a su casa antes que a sus amigos. Porque aunque la sangre le hirviera, no había podido evitar que Kyle y Stan siguieran hablando con él. Sino podía evitar que se hicieran amigos, al menos sería el primero en recibir sus regalos prometidos. Así le convenció de comprarle un boleto a California. Lo de menos fue disuadir a su madre. En realidad no sabía si le había prestado atención a sus excusas. No era que su madre no lo amara, no le cabía duda que era el dueño de su corazón. Era sólo que a veces sentía que ya ni se esforzaba en negarse a nada. No era el momento de pensar en eso. Acomodó su espalda contra su maleta, mirando a todos lados. Se sentía estúpido sosteniendo el letrero de " Dylan N" sin que nadie pareciera acercarse.

-¿Eric?- su voz era mucho más clara en persona. Alto, muy alto. Fornido. Con el cabello gris en un corte moderno al igual que su barba enmarcando un rostro agradable. No necesitaba saber de marcas para poder ver que su traje era caro, sólo con ver su porte era suficiente para denotar su estatus. Su sonrisa le formó unas breves arrugas- mi ángel, te ves mucho más hermoso que en fotos- se inclinó para besarle la mejilla y tomar su maleta-¿Es todo lo que traes?- asintió todavía sorprendido. No era que tuviera una imagen de la persona que esperaba, pero por mucho jamás hubiera creído que estaba hablando con alguien así. No supo qué significaban los escalofríos en su espalda cuando lo tomó de la mano. Se sentía raro que alguien le besara la frente después de abrirle la puerta del automóvil e incluso abrocharle el cinturón-¿Estás cansado por el vuelo? ¿Prefieres descansar antes de ir a cenar?-

-Estoy cagado de hambre, sólo nos dieron maní apestoso-

-Te he dicho que modules tu lengua- dijo alzando un poco la voz, mirándolo con seriedad- no me hagas enfadar tan pronto-

-Lo lamento- resopló, cruzando los brazos. Si creía que él haría las reglas, estaba muy equivocado. Pero debía ser paciente, no podía llegar a imponerse de inmediato. Podía leer fácil a la gente y Dylan era de los que acostumbraban mandar. Sería difícil, pero bastante fructífero poder controlarlo- en verdad tengo hambre¿Podemos ir a comer, por favor?-

-Me gusta más cuando te portas como un niño bueno ¿Qué te apetece? ¿Italiana, china? Te voy a malcriar mucho de ahora en adelante, bebé-

-Pizza- pidió. El adulto sonrió, cambiando el rumbo.

-En ese caso podemos comer en casa-

Alguna duda quedaba, sí, de que ese hombre tuviera la mitad de cosas que le ofrecía. Pero una vez que dio vuelta en una calle cerrada, en un barrio exclusivo, supo que no estaba mintiendo. Detuvo el auto en una casa con una fachada que sobresalía incluso entre las demás. Los ojos cafés de Eric se iluminaron y esta vez él mismo buscó la mano de Dylan para entrar, buscando su celular.

-Se van a morir de envidia- antes de poder desbloquear el aparato, el adulto ya se lo había arrebatado con gesto enojado.

-Ya que me tienes al lado, no necesitas comunicarte con nadie más, bebé- tecleó un código que Eric no alcanzó a mirar para abrir la puerta, más enfocado en gritarle que le devolviera el teléfono. Olvidándolo al toparse que estaban en su jardín. Y que el jardín era mucho más grande de lo que había imaginado. Ahí estaba el tren infantil estacionado, la pequeña rueda de la fortuna. Una casa en el árbol cubierta de luces. Soltó la mano de Dylan, corriendo a tocar los juegos, buscando con la mirada la fuente de chocolate. Estaba en medio del patio, cubierta con una lona- está apagada ahora para que no se contamine, pero más al rato podemos prenderla- ofreció,  agachándose para quedar a su altura, revolviendo sus cabellos.

-¿No podemos ahora? Hice todo el viaje hasta aquí-

-Oh, cariño, no rompas mi corazón. Pensé que habías venido a verme a mí ¿ Acaso sólo me buscas por el chocolate?- Hizo un puchero que le resultó desagradable a Eric. Un adulto no debía hacer gestos tan infantiles, se veía ridículo. 

-Je, claro que no. Sólo estoy muy ansioso- se abrazó a su pierna, sonriendo.  Entraron a la casa. Se parecía a la de Token sólo que un poco más... infantil. No tenía idea de cómo percibía eso. Serían los colores excesivamente pastel, los cuadros de dibujos animados o los muebles en forma de animales. Era enorme para una sola persona, pero él le había repetido que era un hombre solo. Un hombre solo que sobrepasaba los cuarenta, era como el señor Garrison. Se estaba sintiendo inquieto, incómodo a medida que se iban adentrando- Creo que olvidé mi maleta- 

-Sí, la dejé en la cajuela. No te preocupes, cariño, mañana iremos de compras. Ya que estás aquí, no vas a estar vestido como un pordiosero-

-No soy un pordiosero- se defendió, con las mejillas calientes. 

-No dije que lo fueras sólo que te vistes como uno- regresó con burla. Abrió la puerta del comedor, dejándolo pasar primero- lávate las manos y siéntate, pondré a descongelar la pizza-

-¿Comes pizza congelada, Dylan? Pensé que los adultos ricos sólo comían carne magra y estupideces orgánicas-

-Yo no soy un adulto rico, soy una persona cualquiera- rió, metiendo la comida en el horno de microondas, volviendo al refrigerador para sacar un par de gaseosas- no me gusta que me llames Dylan-

-Ese es tu nombre¿Cómo carajos se supone que te diga?-

\- Papi sería un buen comienzo- el sonido del horno rompió el incómodo silencio que se había formado. Eric no sabía de dónde o cómo explicar la urgencia que sentía por salir corriendo, cada vez más apremiante. Quería creer que sólo era la falta de costumbre a esa clase de contacto y que sólo eran costumbres de gente mayor. El adulto dejó la pizza en el centro de la mesa, tomando sólo un plato y dejando los aderezos al lado. Se sentó y se palmeó los muslos.

-No soy un niño pequeño, puedo comer solo-

-Claro que puedes, cariño. Pero hazlo por mí ¿Sí? Me encanta consentir a mis niños-

-Eso quiere decir que no soy el primer amigo que tienes-

-No- se levantó hasta el asiento de Eric, haciéndole levantarse y sentarse en sus piernas- pero sólo con verte puedo saber que sí serás el más especial de todos- tomó una rebanada- abre la boca para mí, sé un niño bueno-

Algo no estaba bien ahí. No podía ser normal que un adulto disfrutara tanto verlo comer. Debía haber algo oculto, algo malo en la amabilidad con la que limpiaba sus labios después de cada mordida y después de cada trago de gaseosa. Podía ser algo terrible pero no más que el hecho de estarlo disfrutando.

-¿Te gusta que te frote la espalda?- asintió, entrecerrando los ojos mientras masticaba y disfrutaba realmente el tacto. Se sentía igual a cuando era más pequeño y mamá hacía exactamente lo mismo para calmarlo después de una rabieta- a mí también me gusta que me acaricien. Quizá más tarde te muestre cómo hacerlo. Hoy vamos a dar una vuelta en el tren y encender la fuente¿Te gusta la idea? Después puedes ayudarme a seguir acondicionando la casa del árbol- lo tomó del mentón para hacerlo mirarlo.

-Suena bien, Dylan-

-¿Qué te acabo de decir, bebé?- pasó un dedo por sus labios sucios de salsa para lamerlo. Lo estaba mirando con una intensidad que lo mareaba.

-Suena bien, papi-   
  
  
  



	5. Castigos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Mencioné que este fic tiene pedofilia y violaciones?

_La próxima vez que digas una mala palabra, tendrás que rogar de rodillas por_ _perdón._

Eric no recibía órdenes. No recibía negativas. Tampoco tenía límites y jamás había tenido una autoridad real que no le permitiera y concediera cualquier capricho. Nunca nadie le había arrebatado su celular por más de una hora. Nunca nadie le había abofeteado para callarlo. Las palmadas en la espalda, la ropa de marca, los juguetes y cualquier cosa que pudiera desear de pronto no parecían motivo suficiente para soportar que Dylan le obligara a dormir junto a él , sentarse en sus rodillas. Besarlo en la mejilla y llamarlo" papá" sonaba mejor como idea que cuando realmente comenzó a hacerlo. Dos días ahí apenas y ya lo tenía en la puerta de su habitación buscando la manera de largarse. Porque su boleto sólo era de ida y sin manera de comunicarse con nadie ¿Cómo podía volver a South Park? Ni siquiera tenía su pasaporte. Se había quedado en la maleta que el hombre había dejado por siempre olvidada en la cajuela de su auto. No iba a mendigar en las calles ni arriesgarse a toparse con un loco si buscaba ayuda.

Aunque ¿Acaso no estaba ya atrapado con uno?

Apretó los dientes y los puños caminando hacia la cocina. Ya era tiempo de perder la imagen de niño obediente, ya era hora de hacerle saber quién era Eric Cartman, el niño que desterró hasta la última niñera del pueblo. Una mano fuertemente cerrada en su hombro lo mandó de rodillas al piso.  Antes de que llegara a la mitad del pasillo.

\- Te he dicho muy claras las reglas- sin soltarlo, por el contrario apretando con más fuerza lo derribó por completo, dejándolo recostado boca abajo- si tú vas a hacer lo que quieras entonces yo haré lo mismo. No vale la pena malgastar mis modales en un niño estúpido que no para de maldecir- levantó su chamarra hasta sus manos, enredándola en sus muñecas- ponte de rodillas-

-No, vete al carajo- se removió, luchando, buscando la manera de escabullirse. Pero Dylan no sólo era mucho más alto que él sino también más fuerte. Sus manos sujetas por la suya, la otra jalándolo del cabello-¡Eso duele, cabrón! ¡Suéltame!-

-Sigue maldiciendo- lo jaló con tal fuerza que no pudo saber si el tronido fue de su cuello o de su cuerpo cabelludo. Lo tenía semi doblado por la cintura haciendo que cada movimiento lo rozara con el suelo, lastimando- eso sólo le agregará una hora a tu castigo-

\- Mira, maldito enfermo de mierda, no soy tu hijo ¿Qué clase de imbécil cree que un niño quiere en verdad jugar con un adulto? Además con un tipo tan inadaptado y raro como tú, eres un jodido loco de mierda-

-Mi bebé- lo arrinconó contra una de las paredes, azotando su rostro contra el empapelado- mi dulce ángel inocente ¿Tú crees que no lo sé? Oh, mi dulce, dulce bebé. Yo sé que hay que ser amables porque es difícil para un niño ser amado. Sobre todo un niño como tú que cree que merece todo y no sabe ganárselo. Fui paciente, Eric. No dije una palabra cuando me exigiste una segunda parte para la casa del árbol. Pagué casi el triple por un videojuego porque ya estaba agotado pero tú lo querías. Te dejé dormir en una cama aparte cuando te quejaste del calor.   
Lo único que te pedí fueron tres cosas. Otros a estas alturas ya hubieran hecho lo que estoy a punto de hacer porque disfrutan ser unos hijos de puta. Yo quiero que sepas que sólo lo hago porque quiero que aprendas a ser obediente. Ahora no lo vas a entender pero después me vas a dar las gracias-

Alguna vez le habían dado una nalgada. Quizá su madre o su abuela, ya no lo recordaba. Cuando Dylan le bajó los pantalones, eso fue lo primero que le vino a la mente. Cuando cubrió su boca con su mano, su primera reacción fue morderlo. Pero la forma en que sus dedos se metieron hasta rozar su campanilla le lastimaron antes de poder cerrar los dientes sobre las falanges invasoras. Se movía tras él, sujetando su cabeza todavía contra la pared, abriendo sus piernas, haciéndolo arrodillar e inclinarse.

\- No voy a parar hasta que realmente me jures no volver a desobedecerme- escuchó el cierre de su pantalón bajarse-  y por tu bien espero que esta sea la primera y última vez que me hagas hacer esto como castigo y no como placer-  
  



	6. Lobos

Los días no se detuvieron aunque él necesitaba un poco de tiempo para comprender algo evidente. Dylan lo había lastimado en serio. No había sido un " no más postre" o esconder el control de la televisión. Había sido marcado profundamente como a las reses. Y aún así, prefería dar por perdida esa batalla que la guerra. Sólo era un pequeño cambio de planes, un insignificante ceder. No había perdido el control. No lo habían domado.

-Inclínate un poco más, deja que el camarógrafo vea tus preciosas caderas-  podía fingir una seguridad y alegría que no sentía. Podía tragarse las ganas de gritar que él no quería compartir nada, que no quería ser la imagen de su estúpida campaña para atraer niños. Él quería ser el único que recibiera esos halagos, esos dulces y juguetes costosos.

-Es un niño precioso, amigo, alguna vez deberás prestármelo-

Claro, si el precio por los regalos no fuera  _eso._ Estar en una pequeña casi inexistente truza, haciendo poses que sólo había visto en revistas de adultos con Kenny. Con esos ojos recorriéndole hasta darle escalofríos y querer cubrirse antes que el flash  lo cegara. Pero era más listo que ellos. Dejaría que creyeran un poco más que ellos tenían el poder. Debía soportar hasta que por fin volvieran a South Park y entonces saldría corriendo. Aunque seguro no sería necesario, su madre ya debería estar moviendo mar y tierra por encontrarlo, igual le haría pagar a Dylan. Se quedaría con la fuente y el tren como pago, era lo más justo.

\- No es necesario, en cuanto lleguemos a South Park, podrás escoger uno sólo para ti. O dos, si tienes suerte- comenzaron a reírse sin perder de vista al niño en el fondo azul, con las siglas de su asociación coronando el escenario. Volverían juntos pero le haría pagar primera clase- abre las piernas como la otra vez, Eric, no seas tan tímido- no iba a ceder. No lo iban a domar con tan poco.  
  
  
  
  


Kyle estaba acostumbrado a decir mentiras blancas para evitar una negativa. Su mamá reaccionaba de forma exagerada a todo, como si estuviera hecho de cristal y cualquier cosa fuera a romperlo. Sólo le evitaba disgustos innecesarios al no decirle realmente de dónde venían esos libros o juguetes caros que llegaban a su buzón casi a diario desde hacía dos semanas. Sabía que Sheila no se quedaba tranquila con sus respuestas pero también estaba seguro que era muy meticuloso borrando sus evidencias para que no supiera nada del hombre con el que se escribía y a quien conocería en un par de horas. Se verían en un conocido centro de convenciones. Un hotel estaba repleto de gente siempre y además iría con Stany Kenny. No se sentía amenazado. Además él era muy divertido e inteligente. Odiaba darle la razón, pero Cartman la había tenido esa vez: Los amigos adultos podían ser muy divertidos. Stan y Kenny ya lo esperaban en la entrada del hotel.

Fue algo raro ver a tantos hombres rondando o superando los cuarenta tomando de la mano a niños que él conocía. Reconoció a Craig, a Token y a Butters. Había muchos más. Quince, quizá veinte. El hombre que era su acompañante le extendió la mano para que lo acompañara al interior. Alcanzó a darle una sonrisa a Kenny al verlo deslizar un billete de veinte dólares que le había dado su amigo adulto. Era un ritual extraño pero excitante en su novedad. Se sentó a la mesa, buscando con la mirada a Cartman. Lo encontró primero en la enorme pancarta en medio del lugar, casi desnudo en la fotografía. No pudo evitar reírse. Escuchó la risa de Kenny y Stan también. 

-¿Qué sucede?- la voz del hombre le hizo contenerse un poco.

-No entiendo por qué retratar a Cartman así-

-Bueno, queremos que la gente desmitifique que un niño que se relaciona con adultos pierde su vitalidad y alegría. Creo que sobre todo esa fotografía muestra un lado muy enérgico ¿No crees?- le sirvió agua con una sonrisa cálida y agradable. Se veía mucho mayor en persona, sin embargo no perdía esa aura de tranquilidad que lo atraía.

-Supongo. Pero pudieron escoger a un mejor modelo-

-Si haces méritos, quizá el año que viene tú puedas ser el vocero de nuestra causa- acarició su mejilla- si me lo preguntas a mí, creo que eres mil veces más hermoso que ese niño- se sintió incómodo por el tacto repentino, pero no quería ser descortés así que le regresó la sonrisa.

Estaba en la primer mesa sentado en las piernas de Dylan quien por supuesto era el líder del encuentro. Mirando a sus amigos, a sus compañeros de clase con esa ingenuidad que hasta hacía unos días también era suya. Qué esperaban ellos de lo que les iba a ocurrir, de lo que ocultaba la " amable caballerosidad" con la que los trataban y lo lejos que planeaban llevárselos.  Podía verlos como lobos, babeando ante sus presas sin que éstas intuyeran nada, a pesar de tenerlos en frente. Él que había dormido con un lobo ya, que había sido marcado ya, descifraba perfecto que esa mano en la espalda, el brillo en los ojos al escucharles hablar no era sino un indicio de sus verdaderas intenciones. Lobos olfateando los cuellos que iban a quebrar como si les hicieran cosquillas. Iban a ser destrozados y quizá lo correcto era advertirles, salir corriendo como había planeado durante las horas que duró el vuelo desde California a buscar ayuda antes que alguien más pasara por  _eso._

Era una lástima que a Eric le importara una mierda lo correcto. Si debía compartir las mieles, también les haría compartir los castigos. Además, si ellos eran tan idiotas como para no notar que estaban con unos pervertidos, seguro se lo merecían también. Se acomodó en las piernas de Dylan, sonriéndole y acomodando su cabeza en su pecho. Si Dylan era el líder, estar con él significaba tener su autoridad en el grupo. Y eso era más importante que salvar unos cuantos traseros.


	7. Puertas

u cuello no soportaba el peso de su cabeza. Escuchaba sus cabellos aplastarse contra sus mejillas al chocar contra la almohada. Los riñones y la espalda lo estaban matando del dolor. Dolía intentar abrir los ojos. Quemaba por la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas corridas. Cortinas blancas, no azules. Ese no era su cuarto. Esa no era su casa. Se obligó  a mirar hacia la pared. No tenía ninguna idea de dónde estaba. Su último recuerdo era estar en el centro de convenciones del hotel. Después pensar que el agua sabía extraño y...

No. Era imposible, había demasiada gente ahí para que nadie hubiera notado algo raro. Había muchos adultos ahí. Trató de incorporarse, sintiendo sus codos temblar como si estuviera excediendo el esfuerzo. Miró de nuevo a los lados. No había nadie, pero sin duda era la habitación de alguien. No había fotografías. Sólo en el fondo un enorme baúl de juguetes y un armario. No había computador, estaba pintada de blanco con azul pastel. Intentó ponerse de pie pero sólo logró que su cabeza punsara como si fuera a partirse. Se tomó unos minutos, sentado a la orilla de la cama para intentar calmarse. Reparó entonces que estaba vestido con un camisón azul cielo. Ridículo, excesivamente infantil. Quizá estaba en una especie de hospital. Quizá su insulina había decidido hacer de las suyas y el hombre le había llevado ahí. Eso explicaría la sed monstruosa y el dolor de cabeza. Respiró, juntando fuerzas para incorporarse y no caer. El piso estaba helado pero siguió caminando hasta la puerta. Al llegar al pasillo descubrió que aquello era una casa.

-¿Hola?- siguió por el pasillo que terminaba en dos puertas, sujetándose de la pared para no caerse. Estaba demasiado mareado para pensar correctamente pero sabía que debía salir corriendo de ahí. Se tambaleó al empujar su cuerpo contra la primer puerta. Era un estudio  
Había un enorme librero y miles de planos pegados, réplicas de edificios y maquetas. Recordó entonces que el hombre del internet era arquitecto y ya no tuvo ninguna duda de lo que había ocurrido. La adrenalina adormeció su dolor y debilidad, haciendo que echara a correr hacia la segunda puerta. Era una cocina.

-Ah, Kyle, ya despertaste, qué bueno. Comenzaba a preocuparme, pensé que se me había pasado la mano con las pastillas- ahí, preparando café en la cafetera y con una sonrisa calma estaba él, sin mirarlo-¿Tienes ganas de desayunar o prefieres sólo un antiácido? Esas pastillas te joden un poco¿No? Debes estar muy mareado todavía-

No quería ningún discurso, estaba perdiendo tiempo precioso.  Azotó la puerta al cerrarla y volver corriendo al pasillo pero hacia el lado contrario. Había más puertas y sólo rogaba tener suerte al encontrar la salida antes que él lo alcanzara. Lo escuchó abrir la puerta y se obligó a correr más deprisa. Intentó la primera, estaba cerrada con llave. No se detuvo y fue a la siguiente pero antes de girar la perilla, él ya lo había alcanzado. Estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados, mirándolo.

\- No te detendré si quieres irte, pero antes de que lo intentes, permíteme contarte algo. Esta calle, toda, es exclusiva para socios de nuestra organización. Así que dudo mucho que llegues muy lejos saliendo de aquí y más importante, déjame informarte que el castigo para los que huyen es bastante... Duro. Si ellos te ven escapando, deberás pasar por todos y cada uno de nosotros, si sabes a lo que me refiero- Kyle se había pegado contra la puerta, encogiéndose a cada palabra.

-Por favor, yo no quería esto. No sabía, yo... Déjame ir-

-Shh, tranquilo, ángel- se acercó a él, acariciando su mejilla- yo no soy como ellos, no me gusta arrebatar la virginidad de mis niños. A mí sólo me gusta que me atiendan con sus bocas- pasó su dedo pulgar por sus labios, haciéndole estremecer más- ¿ No querías tener cosas bonitas, un amigo que te enseñara cosas nuevas?- se agachó para quedar a su altura, pasando su mano por su rostro- puedes tener lo que desees aquí, no voy a negarte nada. Te estoy pidiendo muy poco a cambio-

-Yo no quería esto-

-Claro que sí lo querías, amor, sólo que la sociedad te ha enseñado a no aceptar tus deseos. La primera vez es difícil, pero cuando te quites las cadenas de la vergüenza te apuesto que encontrarás esto muy placentero para los dos- lo tomó del mentón para que lo mirara- yo te voy a enseñar. No tengas miedo, no te haré daño-

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde están mis amigos?-

-Si te portas bien, te puedo llevar con ellos mañana, para que veas que todos están bien, sólo necesitan adaptarse- se inclinó más para besarlo. Kyle volteó su rostro- soy muy paciente pero no me pongas a prueba, bebé-

\- Quiero irme- comenzaba a temblar más y ya no sabía si era por la descarga de emociones o su falta de insulina- por favor, necesito medicación, tengo diabetes-

-Lo sé, me lo mencionaste. Tengo insulina en el baño- estaba luchando por no desmayarse aunque sentía las fuerzas marchándose de su cuerpo poco a poco. Quizo oponerse cuando él lo sujetó de la cintura para cargarlo pero era imposible. Sintió cómo lo acomodaba en sus brazos como a un bebé mientras lo llevaba camino al baño. El mármol blanco daba vueltas en sus ojos haciendo que las imágenes fueran poco confiables y debía aferrarse a sus otros sentidos para estar alerta. El oído percibiendo el frasco y la jeringa abriéndose, haciendo que intentara deslizarse de la orilla de bañera donde lo había sentado. Su piel sintiendo el frío del piso al resbalar y quedar tendido, con el ridículo camisón descubriendo hastas su costillas. Su olfato percibiendo el alcohol antes de que lo pasará por su abdomen. Después unas manos recorriendo su cintura sin que su cabeza le dejara de dar vueltas, sólo un maldito segundo para que pudiera mover sus manos o sus piernas para escaparse.

-Te prometo que te inyectaré, ángel, es sólo que no puedo contenerme- sus manos fueron sustituidas por sus húmedos labios bajando por su vientre hasta su pelvis- eres tan hermoso, Dios ¿Alguna vez has hecho esto?- su lengua fue acercándose a su pubis, haciéndole querer vomitar-¿No juegas así con tus amigos?-

-Por favor- alcanzó a balbucear, sintiendo cada vez más hondo el frío del piso y la falta de concentración. Iba a morirse, estaba seguro. Iba a morirse y su madre iba a encontrar su cadáver en casa de un degenerado. Una lágrima le corrió por la mejilla.

-No llores, bebé- el rostro del hombre estaba tan cerca al suyo que podía sentir su aliento en su oreja- déjame hacerte sentir  mejor-  fue bajando su boca por su pecho, de vuelta a su abdomen y más abajo, humedeciendo su pubis otra vez- aprende cómo hacerlo que la siguiente vez será tu turno-


End file.
